


Say something ( I'm giving up on you )

by catherineee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bard get's old and dies before Thranduil, Bard is crying, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineee/pseuds/catherineee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is in coma. Bard is waiting for him to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something ( I'm giving up on you )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/gifts).



> Soo.. Here you go. I did it.   
> I suck major ass with my English.   
> My Bae hates me.  
> And I can't be as good as you, Queen of Angst!   
> I wanted to write a happy ending but.. well. I like this one too.  
> Take it as a birthday present. SAD ONE.

It was hot. He could feel it, the fire. Little flames, dancing on his skin. The smell was awful. He couldn’t feel pain anymore. His body was going numb. The urge to close his eyes was stronger than everything he ever felt in his life before. Why? Why him? Why?   
And then everything went dark. The smell, the pain, the noise of burning furniture – he couldn’t hear it anymore. His life was slipping away.   
Darkness.  
Nothing more, nothing less.   
Meaningless.  
His life was meaningless.  
“Say something, oh God, please say something. THRANDUIL SAY SOMETHING….”  
That voice. His lover’s voice. The most beautiful melody in this world. It was for the better. His death. They could never be together. Not in this life, but maybe in the next one.  
‘I’m giving up on you, Bard.’ He thought.

~

Bard walked down the street, hands in his pockets. He wasn’t interested in the world around him. Not that the world cared about him though. He spent his days in the hospital, right next to his lover’s bed. He would spend his night there too, but the staff didn’t allow him.   
Three years ago, his lover Thranduil, got in a fire accident. Since that day he was in coma.   
Bard spent every single day in that hospital room. Sometimes he was talking to Thranduil, sometimes he was reading him a book. But there were times when he was crying quietly, holding his lover’s hand.   
The accident left scars on Thranduil. His left side was burned badly. But that didn’t matter. For Bard, Thranduil was the most beautiful person in this world. His silver eyes, dark eyebrows, arrogant chin.   
Bard was ready to trade his own life, if that would help Thranduil.   
In the end, the hospital staff let him stood there even in the night hours. Bard started living in the hospital. His world was sleeping on a hospital bed. 

Days were passing. Seasons. Years. Bard got old. 

Thranduil never woke up.

Even then Bard was still there for him. He was waiting, hoping, begging. He never lost his hope. His hair turned gray, his hands started shaking. Walking became a challenge. But the thought of Thranduil’s smile kept him going.

One day he felt that his end is near. Bard sat down on the chair, just like he always did, and lowered his head closer to his lover’s ear.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Bard started whispering. “I can remember every moment, every minute. It was fifty years ago. I’m not sure if I can keep on going Thran, I want to wait for you, but my time is near, it’s the end. I can’t die without telling you everything. I can’t rest in peace if I don’t say all of this out loud. I loved my wife, I loved her very much. But not the way I loved you. Don’t get me wrong. I still love you. And I always will. She was the mother of my children. My love for her was something that I had to feel. With you… With you everything was different. I felt alive. I felt loved. I needed you more than anything else. That fire.. Only if I was stronger. If I had came home earlier, everything was going to be different today. But I let you down. I failed you. I didn’t protect you.”

Bard stopped, his tears falling down on Thranduil’s shoulder. He couldn’t speak anymore. Everything was too much for his old, scarred heart. His lips lightly touched his lover’s. He stood up and walked out of the room.

Four days later Bard’s heart stopped. 

It was raining on his funeral day.   
“Maybe God is crying. Maybe he is sad, because da and ada never saw each other again.” Tilda thought. After the funeral she was the only one, who kept visiting Thranduil.  
She was going to the hospital every weekend.   
It happened six months later. She was about to leave when she heard a weak voice behind her.

“Where is he? Where is Bard?”

Tilda turned around, let out a loud cry and grabbed her ada’s hand. 

“Da.. He.. He waited for you for so many years. His heart.. He couldn’t.. His heart couldn’t..” 

“I understand.” Thranduil whispered, closing his eyes again.

~

“Say something.. SAY SOMETHING.” Bard was screaming, carrying him out of the burning house.

“Let me love you. I don’t want her. I want you. Let me stay here. Thranduil please.” Bard was crying on his knees, hugging his legs.

“You are my everything. Stay with me. Don’t go.” Bard’s voice in his ear while they were laying in their bed.

“I love you.” Bard’s smile was melting his heart.

~

“I gave up on him.” Thranduil mumbled, looking at Tilda. “Why didn’t you make him move on without me?”   
“We tried, it was hopeless. You meant the world to him.” Tilda’s voice was sad. “You were our ada. We all loved you. “  
“Oh..”

It was raining. There wasn’t a living soul on the grave yard. It was quiet, even the birds were missing. They were afraid of disturbing the eternal sleep of the dead. A lonely figure walked by the gates. His silver hair was in a ponytail. There was a flower in his hand. Beautiful red rose, symbol of eternal love. He walked down the path, looking around until he found what he came for.   
After a few minutes he kneeled down next to a gravestone, placed the flower on it and closed his eyes.   
His crying voice was so quiet, yet it was like music, spreading around. Suddenly, the grave yard wasn’t that quiet anymore. 

~

“Why does love hurt so much?” He asked, looking at his lover.  
“Because it’s real, my love. Because it’s real.” Bard answered simply, placing a kiss on his nose.


End file.
